


Les amours d'Uriel

by Calimera



Series: Les anges de Modocanis [2]
Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Eventual Romance, Gen, Humor, Matchmaking, Mischief
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/pseuds/Calimera
Summary: Cupidon a une idée en tête. Ce n'est pas du tout au goût d'Uriel.Mais l'amour est enfant de Bohême et n'a jamais connu de loi, ainsi rien n'arrêtera Cupidon dans sa quête : décoincer Uriel en lui trouvant un ou une partenaire...
Relationships: Raphael/Asmodeus, Uriel/Haniel
Series: Les anges de Modocanis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927942
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6
Collections: Obscur Echange





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ploum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/gifts), [Modocanis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modocanis/gifts).



> **Ecrit dans le cadre de l'Obscur-Echange 2020, mon prompt était le suivant :**
> 
> **_Tentative de Cupidon de décoincer Uriel en essayant de le faire tomber amoureux. Enfin, si cela est possible ! (mais faut bien essayer un jour pour le savoir)  
> _**  
>  \- Cupidon peut avoir des complices, y compris parmi les trois autres Archanges (même si je n’y vois pas Michael, bizarrement x) Peut-être pour l’occuper et avoir un peu la paix ?) ou même Jésus ! Le choix du ‘partenaire’ (ou des, s’il fait plusieurs essais infructueux) est à ta libre appréciation :p (cela peut conduire, d’ailleurs, à une réflexion intense (ou pas) sur l’orientation sexuelle / romantique d’Uriel) Est-il réellement réfractaire à l’amour ou lui découvrirait-on des goûts de romance à la Jane Austen ? Pour un(e) acharné(e) du boulot comme lui ou une personnalité à ses antipodes ? Serait-il un admirateur caché de X-je-ne-sais-pas-qui-et-on-s’en-fiche ? Bref, où ça manigance aux dépens d’Uriel pour le caser contre son gré x) Ca peut même partir en sucette en impliquant des démons si tu veux ! Ca peut finir en gros flop bien cuisant ou avoir un résultat plus nuancé ou inattendu, comme tu veux :p
> 
> **L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartient pas bien-sûr, je m'inspire de la version de modocanis, dont je vous encourage à lire les fics qui sont un délice à lire !**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

Dès l’instant où Cupidon avait franchi les portes du Paradis, il sentit que quelque chose clochait.

  
  
Il observa autour de lui. Rien ne lui semblait inhabituel au royaume céleste, avec ses colonnes au style corinthien, ses fontaines en marbre rosé, ses vitraux colorés et ses statues finement sculptées en marbre blanc. Il n’y avait rien de spécial à recenser. Des anges passaient dans les couloirs pour vaquer à leurs affaires. La voix du Saint Esprit, claire et calme, se faisait entendre pour annoncer la température toujours parfaite du Paradis et pour souhaiter à ses habitants une bonne journée, et de ne pas oublier de faire la prière du jour. Le Paradis baignait dans une atmosphère de calme et de sérénité. Une légère brise d’été se faisait sentir dans l’air, accompagnée de l’odeur des nombreuses fleurs des jardins célestes.

  
  
Pourtant, Cupidon ne pouvait se défaire de l’impression que _quelque_ chose clochait. Comme si quelqu’un… l’observait.

  
  
Il inspecta une nouvelle fois les environs. Gabriel, et sa récente passion pour les otaries, n’était pas dans les alentours. Il n’y avait pas non plus le moindre signe d’un Michael revenant d’une mission avec l’épée et l’armure tâchées de sang et un regard de psychopathe à faire fuir le premier ange venu. Raphaël était également absent, sans doute parti fuir ses responsabilités.

  
  
Ne restait plus qu’Uriel, soit l’ange que Cupidon préférait éviter.

  
  
Cupidon n’abhorrait pas particulièrement des sentiments négatifs à son sujet, mais Uriel n’était pas l’ange avec lequel il était facile ou même agréable d’interagir. Il était beaucoup trop sérieux à son goût, dépourvu de toute vie sociable et de sens de l’humour. Il était aussi agréable qu’un glaçon avec Cupidon. Sans doute à cause de ses origines païennes…

  
  
Un frisson le prit soudainement avec l’impression qu’il était bel et bien surveillé. Cupidon fronça des sourcils. Qui donc pouvait l’espionner ?

  
  
Il se retourna une nouvelle fois.

  
  
Et trouva l’Archange Uriel à quelques millimètres de lui.

Des millénaires de maîtrise de lui-même l’empêchèrent de sursauter.

  
  
L’Archange le détailla de la tête aux pieds et observa d’un œil indiscutablement critique l’allure présente de Cupidon. Ses cheveux en bataille et les ailes froissées à force d’avoir volé, le jean déchiré et la chemise à moitié déboutonnée, Cupidon offrait un contraste étonnant avec Uriel. Raide comme un piquet et l’expression sévère, l’Archange se distinguait par son costume immaculé, ses cheveux dépourvus de toute mèche rebelle et les ailes impeccables dont aucune plume ne dépassait. Uriel était l’incarnation de l’ordre, avec le goût du travail et de l’harmonie et, pour Cupidon, un balai bien placé là où il pensait.

  
  
Uriel sortit un carnet dans lequel il notait des observations, les sourcils froncés, ne daignant pas adresser le moindre commentaire à Cupidon.

  
  
\- Bonjour à toi-aussi Uriel, je vais bien merci, je suis touché par ta sollicitude, ironisa Cupidon. Non, je t’en prie arrête, toute cette attention sur ma personne va me gêner.

  
  
Comme il fallait s’y attendre, Uriel ne prit pas goût à la plaisanterie.

  
  
\- On peut savoir ce qui t’amène ici ? se contenta-t-il de lui demander, estimant que cela se passait de commentaire.

  
  
\- Quel accueil ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir de rentrer à la maison…

  
  
\- Ce n’est pas ta maison, siffla Uriel. Tu n’es ni un ange, ni un Saint. Il te laisse uniquement venir ici parce qu’Il t’a nommé chef des Chérubins.

  
  
\- C’est faux, protesta Cupidon. C’est aussi parce qu’il apprécie mes blagues !

  
  
\- Un peu de sérieux…

  
  
\- Je suis sérieux, insista Cupidon. Il a beaucoup aimé la dernière sur l’ange, le dragon et le démon qui se retrouvent dans un bar. Tu veux que je te la raconte ?

  
  
Uriel l’observa avec un air de profonde exaspération.

  
  
\- … sans façon. Et tu n’as pas répondu à ma question.

  
  
Cupidon lâcha un soupir.

  
  
\- Du calme Riri… je ne fais que passer. Je viens pour me doucher, me reposer un peu et je repars au travail. L’Amour ne chôme jamais, après tout !

  
  
\- Fais donc cela, tu penseras également à te… changer. Un tel accoutrement n’est pas digne du représentant de l’amour et du chef des Chérubins !

  
  
Cupidon lui aurait bien demandé ce qu’il clochait dans sa façon de s’habiller, mais il ne voulait pas perdre son temps avec quelqu’un qui ne s’habillait que de façon terne et monotone et qui considérait le gris souris comme une couleur fantaisiste.

  
  
\- Hum… tu as raison, je vais mettre une autre paire de jeans et un tee-shirt délavé, ne put-il s’empêcher de taquiner avec un clin d’œil.

  
  
Uriel, bien-sûr, mordit à l’hameçon et offrit à Cupidon la grimace de celui qui aurait avalé un citron particulièrement acide.

  
  
\- Comme d’habitude, tu n’en fais qu’à ta tête ! À quoi cela sert que je donne des conseils, vraiment…

  
\- L’Amour est enfant de bohème, il n’a jamais connu de loi !

  
  
Uriel avait à présent l’expression de quelqu’un dont la moutarde était sur le point de lui monter au nez. Cupidon avait la nette impression que, s’il continuait, le volcan Uriel n’allait pas tarder à exploser.

  
  
\- …. Hors de ma vue ! lâcha Uriel d’une voix crispée.

  
  
\- Toujours aussi sympathique de te voir, Riri !

  
  
Uriel lâcha une exclamation de profonde exaspération, causant Cupidon de rire sous cape avant de se montrer raisonnable et de partir en direction des appartements qui lui étaient assignés.

  
  
En s’éloignant, Cupidon aurait juré l’entendre marmonner : « Petit dépravé ».

  
  
_Charmant accueil ! Il n’y a que Gabriel pour rattraper le tout…_   
  


* * *

  
  
Après une longue journée de travail, Cupidon aimait se récompenser et se reposer de son dur labeur dans un bar où il dégustait les plus bons cocktails et, occasionnellement, flirter la clientèle. Si Cupidon apportait l’Amour par là où il passait, il ne se privait pas pour l’apporter de façon plus… directe et d’user de ses charmes.

  
  
Ce jour, Cupidon était plus enclin à se retrouver en compagnie d’un cocktail que d’une charmante Vénus ou d’un bel Adonis. Ces derniers jours s’étaient montrés éprouvants, mais son travail n’en était pas la cause. Mais plutôt un archange particulièrement coincé.

  
  
Cupidon ignorait quelle mouche l’avait piqué, mais Uriel ne cessait de l’importuner à peine posait-il un pied au Paradis, comme s’il était muni d’un radar. Son passe-temps consistait à trouver tout ce qui n’allait pas chez Cupidon, à ses yeux, et de pouvoir lui reprocher et tout noter minutieusement dans son carnet. Que cherchait-il à faire exactement, Cupidon l’ignorait mais il soupçonnait que ses autres camarades archanges devaient soit être anormalement calmes, soit difficiles à trouver si Uriel s’entêtait à l’asticoter. Comme s’il n’avait rien de mieux à faire !

  
  
Combien de temps encore allait-il devoir supporter cette situation ?

  
  
Uriel avait vraiment besoin d’une vie sociable… ou au moins de se trouver quelqu’un, ça lui ferait des vacances !

  
  
_Se trouver quelqu’un… ?_

  
  
Cela fit tilt dans sa tête.

  
  
Au-delà de l’improbabilité de la situation et de la difficulté de la tâche, Cupidon se mit à se demander quel genre de personne serait susceptible de plaire à Uriel, alias l’Archange rabat-joie qui n’avait de maîtresse que le travail et qui ne connaissait pas le sens même du mot divertissement. Uriel n’avait jamais montré la moindre inclination ou la moindre envie de se trouver un ou une partenaire.

  
  
Cela n’empêchait toutefois pas les archanges Michael et Raphaël de se retrouver avec des aventures, souvent non prévues, avec le Diable de ce monde et le démon de la luxure Asmodée.

  
  
Considérant le caractère de Michael, c’était un exploit.

  
  
Si Michael, l’archange psychopathe par excellence, pouvait avoir une relation avec Lucifer lui-même… bien que le sens du mot relation les concernant était peu suffisant et trop restrictif pour résumer ce qu’il se passait entre eux… peut-être qu’Uriel… ?

  
  
Ce serait une occasion en or… ! Une occasion de décoincer Uriel et d’avoir la paix pendant un temps !

  
  
Cela demanderait du temps et des efforts, _beaucoup_ d’efforts, mais Cupidon représentant l’Amour, il ne doutait aucunement de ses capacités… et la curiosité le démangeait !

  
  
Mais comment s’y prendre… par où commencer… Cupidon fit tourner le cocktail dans son verre distraitement, alors qu’il réfléchissait.

  
  
Pris dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua que l’air s’était alourdi avec une odeur de souffre et de brûlé que lorsqu’une voix familière s’adressa à lui.

  
  
\- Tiens donc… Cupidon…

  
  
Cupidon se retourna. Face à lui se dressait un démon vêtu d’un pantalon de cuir noir qui dessinait à la perfection la longueur et la finesse de ses jambes, et une chemise d’un blanc presque transparent et à moitié ouverte qui ne laissait que peu de place à l’imagination. Les cornes étaient soigneusement dissimulées sous une tignasse de cheveux noirs. Asmodée, prince des enfers et démon de la luxure lui faisait face.

  
  
\- _Asmodée…_ siffla presque Cupidon. Quel mauvais vent t’amène ici ?

  
  
\- Pour la même raison que toi, prendre du bon temps…

  
\- Boire un cocktail ? demanda Cupidon, en haussant d’un sourcil.

  
  
\- Oh, je compte bien repartir avec un petit bonus, répondit Asmodée en jetant un œil à un groupe de clients installés un peu plus loin.

  
  
Cupidon grimaça, jetant un regard noir à Asmodée. Ce petit pervers ne vivait que pour la luxure et pervertissait l’Amour dans sa forme la plus physique en le transformant en un geste bestial, dépourvu de toute affection.

  
  
\- Tu m’as l’air bien préoccupé, Cupidon… Des ennuis au Paradis ?

  
  
\- Ça te ferait trop plaisir, n’est-ce pas ? répliqua Cupidon. Navré de te décevoir, je pensais uniquement au travail !

  
  
\- Toi… ? Penser au travail dans un _bar_ ? répondit Asmodée, surpris et dubitatif à la fois.

  
  
\- Il y a une première fois à tout, se défendit Cupidon.

  
  
Asmodée plissa des yeux.

  
  
\- Tu caches quelque chose, l’accusa le démon en le fixant sans ciller.

  
  
Cupidon sentit un picotement à l’intérieur de son crâne avant de comprendre ce qu’Asmodée était en train de faire.

  
  
\- Mes pensées ne te concernent pas, espèce de dépravé ! s’écria Cupidon en refermant ses barrières mentales.

  
Asmodée, cependant, ne l’écouta pas.

  
  
\- _Tu veux décoincer Uriel ??_ s’exclama-t-il, sous le choc.

  
  
\- Mêle-toi donc de tes affaires et va boire ailleurs !

  
  
\- _Décoincer Uriel…_ Le plus coincé des anges, celui qui ne connaît pas le sens du mot divertissement ?

  
  
Une fois le choc passé, le ton d’Asmodée avait pris une nuance curieuse mais surtout intéressée.

  
  
\- Voilà un challenge intéressant. Tu as besoin d’aide ?

  
  
\- Arrière, sale pervers ! Je ne veux pas voir tes sales cornes dans mes affaires ! le prévint Cupidon.

  
  
\- On aurait plus de chances d’y arriver en s’associant, lui fit remarquer Asmodée.

  
  
\- Ne viens pas pervertir ma noble mission ! C’est une affaire d’Amour, et non de Luxure !

  
  
\- Pourtant, D… enfin Lui sait qu’Uriel aurait bien besoin d’une partie de jambes en l’air pour se détendre… lui fit remarquer le démon, et puis, les deux vont souvent de paire…

  
  
\- Comme ton petit faible pour Raphaël, tu veux dire ? lui demanda sournoisement Cupidon.

  
  
Le visage d’Asmodée prit alors, malgré lui, une teinte rouge vive.

  
  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, l’emplumé ? Je ne ressens rien pour lui.

  
  
\- N’as-tu pas dit, un soir de nouvel an, que tu le trouvais à ton goût ? Je m’en rappelle très bien ! C’était une soirée déguisées dans les catacombes de Paris, dans les années 1750…

  
  
\- D’accord, d’accord ! le coupa Asmodée. Il est mignon mais ce n’est rien d’autre que de la luxure !

  
  
\- Est-ce que c’est toi que tu essayes de convaincre, ou les autres ? lui dit innocemment Cupidon. J’ai bien une flèche qui pourrait régler le problème…

  
  
Asmodée fit alors un bond en arrière, comme si Cupidon était porteur de la peste.

  
  
\- Garde tes distances, d’accord ?!

  
  
Un lent sourire purement _sadique_ se dessina alors sur le visage du Chérubin, et il commença à sortir lentement une flèche, appréciant l’air de pure terreur sur le visage du démon.

  
  
C’est ainsi qu’Asmodée, démon de la luxure, prince infernal et l’un des conseillers de Lucifer… prit la fuite.

  
  
Cupidon laissa échapper un rire satisfait.

  
\- Parfait, maintenant que je me suis débarrassé du cornu, je peux mieux me pencher sur l’affaire Uriel… !

  
  
Cela n’allait pas être une mince affaire, mais qui était-il pour reculer face à un défi ?

  
  


* * *

  
  
Raphaël aspirait à une journée tranquille. Il déambulait dans les couloirs du Paradis, se demandant comment il pourrait passer sa journée. Peut-être ferait-il une partie de golf dans le jardin d’Eden, ou il s’installerait dans l’une de ses cachettes secrètes pour bronzer tout en s’occupant avec un cahier de mots croisés et mots mêlés… ou bien profiter de l’absence de Jésus pour aller squatter dans son jacuzzi… Le Messie ne passait que très peu de temps à barboter dans ce bassin, principalement du au fait qu’il changeait systématiquement et accidentellement l’eau par du vin, ce qui avait beaucoup surpris Marie-Madeleine lorsqu’elle avait essayé de surprendre Jésus, mais c’était une autre histoire…

  
  
Peut-être allait-il barboter dans le jacuzzi après une petite partie de golf ? Cela lui semblait être un bon programme en perspective. Une journée de détente, tout ce dont il aspirait en cet instant.

  
  
La vie lui rappela vite qu’on avait pas toujours ce qu’on voulait en la personne d’Uriel. Ce dernier l’accueillit avec sa tête des mauvais jours, en état de stress et de surmenage.

  
  
\- Te voilà enfin ! Tu sais depuis combien de temps on t’a attendu pour la réunion ?

  
  
\- _On_ ? fit Raphaël en arquant un sourcil, surpris. Qui était là ? Sûrement pas Michael…

  
  
\- Non, Gabriel, répondit Uriel, morne.

  
  
\- Vraiment ?

  
  
Le ton de Raphaël traduisait l’incrédulité, tant il ne pouvait concevoir Gabriel venir de son plein gré à une réunion des Archanges. Uriel devina ses pensées.

  
  
\- … Il a promis de se tenir tranquille si on lui donnait une barbe à papa fluo. Il a beaucoup insisté sur la couleur…

  
  
Raphaël ne pu s’empêcher de pouffer de rire, accentuant l’énervement d’Uriel.

  
  
\- Cesse donc de te moquer ! Tu savais qu’il y avait une réunion aujourd’hui, n’est-ce-pas ?

  
  
\- Pourquoi répondre à une question dont tu connais pertinemment la réponse ?

  
  
\- Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi ! Tu savais qu’il s’agissait d’une réunion importante, qui nécessitait votre présence à tous ! Je ne vous demande pourtant pas grand-chose, j’ai abandonné l’idée de vous convier à chaque réunion mais si au moins vous vous déplaciez aux plus importantes, ce n’est pas compliqué tout de même ! Quand je pense que…

  
  
Peu désireux à la perspective de subir une nouvelle lecture d’Uriel, Raphaël fit ce qu’il faisait le mieux. Changer de sujet.

  
  
\- Tu as mauvaise mine en tout cas… C’est inquiétant.

  
  
\- Ne change pas de sujet, je te prie ! répondit Uriel, exaspéré.

  
  
\- Je suis sérieux, insista Raphaël. Tu as l’air vraiment stressé. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Michael a encore fourré ses rapports de mission dans… hem… l’entrée arrière de ses victimes ?

  
  
Uriel poussa un long soupir.

  
  
\- Si seulement il ne s’agissait que de Michael, mais non ! Maintenant, il y a _lui_ pour m’enquiquiner ! Comme si je n’avais pas assez de travail comme ça !

  
  
\- _Lui_ ? demanda Raphaël, à présent curieux.

  
  
\- Cupidon ! Je ne sais pas ce qu’il a, mais il m’espionne depuis quelques jours… il croit que je ne l’ai pas vu, mais je l’ai bien remarqué !

  
  
\- Allons, allons… pourquoi est-ce que Cupidon perdrait son temps à t’espionner ?

  
  
\- Comment veux-tu que je sache ce qui se trame dans son esprit loufoque ? J’ai déjà suffisamment de travail pour avoir à m’en inquiéter…

  
  
\- Il doit bien avoir une raison…

  
  
\- Tu n’as qu’à lui demander ! Je ne veux pas m’occuper de lui, je demande juste à ce qu’il arrête de m’asticoter… à me surveiller sans cesse… c’est indécent !

  
  
\- Comme tu l’asticotais ces derniers temps, tu veux dire ? ne put s’empêcher de remarquer Raphaël.

  
  
\- Mais… ce n’est pas la même chose !! protesta Uriel. Je ne faisais que mon travail !

  
  
\- Tu veux dire lui tomber dessus pour lui faire le moindre reproche, à peine il arrivait ici ?

  
  
\- Il faut bien que quelqu’un fasse respecter l’ordre ici, et je ne faisais que lui parler sur la conduite à tenir et le code vestimentaire propre. Nous sommes au Paradis, pas en Enfer où règne l’anarchie et où chacun s’habille avec indécence ! Il y a des règles à respecter ici, dit Uriel en jetant un regard critique aux habits de Raphaël.

  
  
Celui-ci portait un jean surmonté d’une chemise ornée de canards portant des lunettes de soleil et ne voyait absolument pas ce qui clochait dans sa tenue.

  
  
\- Enfin… soupira Uriel. Si tu pouvais voir ce que trafique Cupidon, je t’en saurais reconnaissant… j’ai autre chose à faire que de m’occuper de lui et de ses loufoqueries…

  
  
Raphaël allait le faire, mais pas parce qu’Uriel lui avait demandé de le faire, tout simplement parce qu’il était curieux et qu’il lui manquait des distractions.

  
  
Il avait des principes, tout de même !

  
  


* * *

  
  
Toujours à la recherche de tranquillité et devenu expert dans l’art de fuir ses responsabilités, Raphaël avait appris à connaître la plupart des cachettes au Paradis où il pouvait se détendre sans être importuné mais aussi pour voir sans être vu. C’est pourquoi il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour retrouver Cupidon. Caché derrière un bosquet de l’un des jardins célestes, il portait un uniforme et avait peint son visage en vert, afin de pouvoir mieux se fondre dans le paysage, et il était armé d’une paire de jumelles avec lesquelles il observait Uriel de loin.

  
  
Sans dire un mot, Raphaël se coula à ses côtés.

  
  
\- Salut Cupidon ! Qu’est-ce que tu fabriques avec cet… attirail ?

  
  
\- Je surveille ma proie, répondit-il.

  
  
\- … _Uriel_ ? dit Raphaël avec incrédulité.

  
  
Cupidon hocha la tête, sans se départir de ses jumelles. Raphaël l’observa, puis Uriel. Puis Cupidon, puis Uriel. Cupidon, avec son camouflage et ses jumelles. Uriel qui portait une pile de dossiers qui le dépassait.

  
  
Manifestement, un détail lui échappait.

  
  
Uriel n’était pas une proie, sauf peut-être lorsqu’il était proie à la mauvaise humeur de Michael qui passait souvent sa frustration ou sa colère sur Uriel lorsque celui-ci avait le malheur de le déranger ou de se tenir à proximité de lui.

  
  
\- Je vois… répondit Raphaël qui, en réalité, n’y voyait rien du tout. Qu’est-ce que tu cherches à faire, exactement ?

  
  
\- Je l’étudie, répondit Cupidon comme s’il s’agissait de l’évidence même.

  
  
\- …. _Étudier Uriel ?_

  
  
Raphaël était de plus en plus perdu. Cupidon, de par sa nature païenne, avait toujours été un cas à part, par rapport aux autres anges, mais jamais il n’avait sorti de bêtise pareille. Quelle mouche l’avait donc piqué ?

  
  
\- Exactement, j’étudie ma proie afin de pouvoir réfléchir au meilleur plan d’attaque !

  
  
\- … Qui est ? demanda Raphaël malgré lui.

  
  
Sa curiosité le perdra !

  
  
Cupidon se retourna finalement vers lui, avec un éclat d’excitation dans les yeux qui surprit l’Archange. Qu’est-ce que Cupidon pouvait bien concocter ?

  
  
\- Que cela reste entre nous mais… voici le plan : je cherche à caser Uriel !

  
  
\- Tu… quoi ?!

  
  
Il avait du mal entendre, c’était certain.

  
  
Cupidon, en revanche, avait l’air sérieux.

  
  
\- Je cherche à lui trouver un compagnon. Ou une compagne, je ne connais pas encore ses goûts.

  
  
\- Je n’ai jamais rien entendu d’aussi insensé ! lâcha Raphaël.

  
  
\- Oui je sais, je sais… L’entreprise paraît folle mais je n’arrive pas à me défaire de cette idée. Imagine un peu : le fameux Uriel… celui qui ne jure que par son travail, l’Archange sérieux et coincé… s’éveiller à l’amour, s’épanouir comme jamais auparavant, et…

  
  
\- Tu veux qu’il se décoince et te laisse tranquille, en gros ? devina Raphaël en arquant un sourcil.

  
  
Cupidon lâcha un léger rire.

  
  
\- Touché. Je l’admets, mon intention n’est pas aussi noble qu’elle en a l’air mais… plus j’y pense, plus je trouve cette idée des plus intéressantes !

  
  
\- Ça me semble surtout bien compliqué et une perte de temps ! constata Raphaël.

  
  
\- J’adore les défis, dit Cupidon avec un clin d’œil. Imagine donc… Essayer de décoincer le plus coincé des anges et lui trouver la personne idéale ! Pour cela, il me suffit de l’observer dans sa vie de tous les jours pour mieux discerner sa personnalité et ensuite le questionner pour découvrir ses goûts, et enfin, à partir de ces informations, partir à la recherche de sa moitié !

  
  
\- Pourquoi tu te fatigues ? bailla Raphaël. Pourquoi tu ne le piques pas avec une flèche et voir ce que ça donne ?

  
  
\- C’est vrai que ce serait plus facile et plus rapide, concéda Cupidon, mais ce n’est pas ce que je veux. Ça ne représente aucun intérêt. J’utilise mes flèches pour donner un petit coup de pouce aux gens mais il faut plus qu’un coup de pouce pour Uriel, je le sens. Uriel représente un véritable challenge !

  
  
Raphaël leva les yeux au ciel, en se disant qu’il fallait bien s’ennuyer pour s’occuper d’Uriel et qu’il ne comprendrait jamais les personnes qui préfèrent les challenges à la facilité.

  
  
Enfin, tant qu’on ne le mêlait pas à cette folle affaire…

* * *

  
  
\- Fille ou garçon ?

  
  
Après quelques jours à avoir espionné Uriel sans que cela ne donne de réels résultats, Cupidon avait décidé que le meilleur moyen d’en apprendre assez sur l’Archange pour se faire une idée de ses préférences en terme de partenaire était de l’interroger. Sa tactique était simple et d’allure innocente, tout simplement parfaite. Prétexter de remplir un questionnaire avec lui.

  
  
\- … Je te demande pardon ? demanda Uriel, incrédule et énervé à la fois.

  
  
Manifestement, Uriel ne trouvait pas que c’était une bonne idée.

  
  
En rétrospective, le fait de l’avoir dérangé en plein travail devait aussi justifier sa réaction, se dit Cupidon.

  
  
Cela ne l’empêchait toutefois pas de vouloir mener à bien sa mission présente.

  
  
\- Tu préfères les filles ou les garçons ? répéta Cupidon, comme si de rien n’était. Ou bien les deux ?

  
  
\- Ni l’un, ni l’autre !

  
  
Le ton d’Uriel était dur et sans rappel.

  
  
\- Ce que tu es difficile… Le rendez-vous idéal pour toi, ce serait quoi ?

  
  
\- Rien du tout ! s’exclama Uriel, au bord des nerfs. _Cupidon_ , j’essaye de travailler et j’apprécierais si tu allais t’occuper ailleurs !

  
  
Cupidon se gratta le menton, faisant mine de réfléchir.

  
  
\- Une suggestion intéressante. Cependant, je vais devoir la refuser…

  
  
Uriel lâcha un long, très long soupir.

  
  
\- Pourquoi tu m’importunes, se plaignit Uriel. J’ai du travail, c’est important…

  
  
\- C’est ce que tu disais aussi du compte-rendu de la réunion ayant attrait à la couleur de la machine à thé, lui fit remarquer Cupidon. Allons Uriel, je te demande juste de faire ce test avec moi, ça ne prendra pas trop de temps !

  
  
Uriel l’observa longuement, comme s’il essayait de deviner ses véritables intentions.

  
  
\- Si j’accepte de répondre à ton stupide test, tu me laisseras tranquille ?

  
  
Cupidon mit sa main sur son cœur.

  
  
\- Tu as ma parole d’honneur ! répondit-il solennellement, ce à quoi Uriel répondit par un rire moqueur.

  
  
\- Puisqu’il le faut… dit-il avec un air dépité.

  
  
\- C’est un simple test, Riri, pas une condamnation à mort…

  
  
Le dit Riri leva les yeux au ciel.

  
  
\- Dépêche-toi de faire ce test, qu’on en finisse…

  
  
\- Quel enthousiasme dis donc… Enfin… Ta couleur préféré ?

  
  
\- Le blanc, répondit Uriel.

  
  
\- Ah oui, pourquoi ça ? demanda Cupidon.

  
  
\- Eh bien… parce que le blanc, c’est la pureté, c’est le ciel, la couleur des anges, c’est…

  
  
\- Bon, coupa Cupidon, question suivante : ton endroit préféré pour te détendre ?

  
  
\- Une bibliothèque.

  
  
Cupidon prit quelques notes, puis continua son questionnaire.

  
  
\- Un loisir de ton choix ?

  
  
\- Travailler sur des rapports !

  
  
\- On parle de loisir Uriel, pas de travail, lui fit remarquer Cupidon.

  
  
\- J’aime travailler, protesta Uriel.

  
  
_Tu ne connais que ça, oui !_ se dit Cupidon dans sa tête.

  
  
\- … Je vois. Qu’est-ce que tu es susceptible d’aimer, chez un partenaire ?

  
  
\- Hum… eh bien… j’aimerais que mes collègues soient tous des gens sérieux et dédiés qui prennent à cœur leur travail et qui sont toujours prêts à prendre des initiatives !

  
  
\- Hum hum… Une boisson préférée ?

  
  
\- De l’eau chaude, avec juste un soupçon de thé pour donner un peu de goût.

  
  
_De mieux en mieux…_ se dit Cupidon.

  
  
\- Pas même un petit cocktail ? essaya le dieu de l’amour.

  
  
\- Bien-sûr que non, s’offusqua Uriel, c’est la boisson du démon !!

  
  
\- … Ouais, c’est sûr. Un lieu préféré pour un rendez-vous ?

  
  
\- La salle de réunion pardi, c’est là que je donne rendez-vous à chaque fois pour parler de travail !

  
  
Cupidon reposa son magasine, dépité. C’était pire que ce qu’il imaginait.

  
  
_Ça ne va pas être facile ! Allons, hauts les cœurs, Cupidon_ , se dit-il. _C’est lorsque le challenge est difficile qu’il en devient plus intéressant !_


	2. Chapter 2

Personne ne le savait au Paradis, mais Uriel avait un petit plaisir coupable. Il se gardait bien de le dire et faisait tout pour garder cette activité secrète, autrement il perdrait toute crédibilité. Si cela venait à se savoir d’une façon ou d’une autre, il ne pourrait plus garder la face et Raphaël le tannerait avec ça jusqu’aux temps de l’Apocalypse, et même Michael irait de son sourire moqueur, sans compter Gabriel qui ne cesserait d’en parler encore et encore.

  
  
Uriel n’était pas fier de ce qu’il faisait, mais c’était plus fort que lui. Ses nombreuses séances de prières n’y changeaient rien. Il avait honte de lui-même, lui qui n’avait jamais pris de vacances ou de jour de congé, lui qui consacrait toutes ses journées au travail sans s’accorder la moindre pause café, qui ne s’habillait jamais qu’en costume, qui détestait le désordre et l’imprévu et s’efforçait toujours de corriger les écarts de ses collègues… et Lui savait à quel point ils étaient nombreux ! Entre la manie de Gabriel de causer le désordre par où il passait, la paresse de Raphaël et les quatre cents coups qu’il faisait avec Michael, qui était bien connu pour son goût pour la violence.

  
  
Peu de personnes au Paradis se préoccupaient de lui, il était ainsi aisé pour Uriel de s’éclipser un moment. Personne jusqu’ici n’avait remarqué ses absences, et Uriel Le remerciait pour cela.

  
  
Comme à son habitude, il s’était dirigé vers le quartiers des Dominations. Situé au sixième niveau du monde céleste, il était peuplé par les anges chargés de l’administration et de la justice divines, veillant ainsi au bon fonctionnement du Paradis et d’exécuter les ordres des chœurs plus élevés et de faire régner l’ordre, une tâche qui se révélait parfois compliquée à cause de Michael, Raphaël ou Gabriel qui se retrouvaient régulièrement mêlés à des histoires les plus rocambolesques les unes que les autres, lorsqu’ils n’en étaient pas la cause. Il s’agissait donc d’un chœur qu’Uriel avait l’occasion de fréquenter plus d’une fois, le plus souvent par la faute de ses collègues.

  
  
Ce n’était pourtant pas eux qui étaient la cause de ses visites secrètes dans le quartier des Dominations.

  
  
Assise à son bureau, Haniel, chef des Principautés et des Dominations, rédigeait un compte-rendu. Caché derrière une colonne, Uriel observait sans ciller avec quelle fluidité elle maniait sa plume, l’ordre et l’harmonie qui régnaient dans son bureau, son costume immaculé et dénué de tout pli.

  
  
Tout semblait parfait chez elle, ce qui fascinait et frustrait Uriel. Il ne lui avait jamais trouvé aucun défaut. Elle se consacrait à son travail avec beaucoup d’application, s’organisait avec beaucoup d’ordre et d’harmonie dans son bureau, demeurait d’un calme olympien en toute circonstance, même lorsque Raphaël arrivait à ses audiences avec cinq heures de retard. Elle s’habillait avec simplicité mais avec beaucoup de goût, sans causer la moindre tâche ou le moins pli à ses vêtements. Pire que tout, elle sentait bon la lavande.

  
  
Elle était parfaite. _Trop_ parfaite. Cela devait cacher quelque chose. Il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui déclenchait un sentiment indescriptible chez Uriel, c’est pourquoi il l’observait régulièrement, en cachette, afin de percer son secret et découvrir tout ce qu’il pouvait d’elle. Il jalousait son efficacité et ses compétences mais il y avait autre chose… une chose qu’Uriel n’arrivait pas à définir, et cela le frustrait au plus haut point.

  
Étrangement, il ressentait une sorte de… contentement lorsqu’il contemplait son visage. Mais cela n’avait rien de bizarre ou de pervers, c’était par professionnalisme rien de plus !

  
  
Du moins, il essayait de s’en convaincre.

  
  
\- Salut, Uriel !

  
  
Si Uriel parvint à se retenir de lâcher un cri particulièrement aigu, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de bondir, pris par surprise.

  
  
À côté de lui, Cupidon le regardait avec curiosité, la tête penchée sur le côté.

  
  
\- _Cupidon !_ murmura Uriel, horrifié.

  
  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fabriques ici, ce n’est pas ton lieu de travail habituel, pourtant ?

  
  
\- Je ne fais rien du tout, va-t’en d’ici avant qu’on nous remarque !! chuchota nerveusement Uriel.

  
  
\- Huh ? Pourquoi ça ? Tu te caches ?

  
  
La curiosité prenant le pas, il jeta un œil derrière la colonne. Ses yeux s’illuminèrent en reconnaissant Haniel. Un sourire naquit lentement sur son visage, le genre de sourire qui n’inspirait pas du tout confiance à Uriel. Le genre de sourire qui disait que les ennuis n’allaient pas tarder à arriver.

  
  
\- Aaah je vois ça, tu espionnes Haniel, petit coquin !

  
  
\- Ce n’est pas du tout ça !!

  
  
\- Ce n’est pas la peine de me mentir Uriel, je peux comprendre tu sais… C’est normal d’avoir le béguin sur ta collègue de travail. Tu n’es pas le premier à qui ça arrive…

  
  
\- Chuuuuuut !!

  
  
Uriel avait beau essayer de le faire taire, il comprit vite que c’était peine perdu. Lorsque le dieu de l’Amour se lançait dans quelque chose, il était difficile de le calmer ou de l’arrêter.

  
  
\- Elle peut sembler froide et un peu trop sérieuse et autoritaire mais j’aurais du me douter que c’était ton type… Et puis, elle n’est pas désagréable à regarder, hein Uriel ?

  
  
\- Mon intérêt est purement professionnel ! protesta Uriel.

  
  
\- Peut-être au début, concéda Cupidon, mais on sait tous comment ça se passe : les rapports sont d’abord purement professionnels, puis avec le temps se forme une sorte d’attraction, on en vient à discuter autre chose que le travail… on s’échange des banalités, puis on parle de ses centres d’intérêts, puis vient les mains qui s’effleurent, les joues qui rougissent, et…

  
  
\- _S’il-te-plaît, arrête !_

  
  
\- Ah, Uriel, te voilà. Je comptais justement te voir !

  
  
Uriel et Cupidon tournèrent synchroniquement la tête. Face à eux, Haniel leur faisait face. Elle s’était déplacée silencieusement vers eux.

  
  
\- Ah… ah… ah bon ? répondit Uriel, ses joues devenant rouge pivoine.

  
  
\- Dois-je vous laisser seul ? demanda Cupidon avec un grand sourire.

  
  
\- Non, cela sera bref… Uriel, j’aurais besoin que tu me ramènes le dossier sur l’affaire de l’Antéchrist. Il y aurait eu un problème d’échange des enfants à la maternité. Tu pourras me le ramener dans la journée ?

  
  
Figé comme une statue de sel, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, Uriel finit par hocher faiblement la tête après avoir reçu un coup de coude de la part de Cupidon.

  
  
Haniel lui répondit par un hochement de tête bref, puis elle s’éloigna sous le regard d’Uriel et de Cupidon. Ce dernier jeta un œil à Uriel, puis lâcha un rire amusé.

  
  
\- Regarde-toi, tu es complètement mordu ! Tu n’as pas choisi la plus facile, mon cher Uriel, mais ce n’est pas grave ! J’adore les défis ! Et ça reste moins compliqué que tes collègues, Michael et Raphaël, avec leurs démons.

  
  
Ces mots firent sortir Uriel de sa stupeur.

  
  
\- Comment ça ? Quels démons ? Qu’est-ce que Michael et Raphaël ont à voir là-dedans ?!

  
  
\- … C’est une histoire pour une autre fois et qui ne m’appartient heureusement pas de raconter.

  
  
\- Mais enfin, je ne peux pas ne pas réagir, c’est…

  
  
\- Allons, haut les cœurs mon brave Uriel ! Conquérir le cœur de ta belle ne sera pas chose facile, mais l’Amour triomphe de tous les obstacles, et je serai là pour t’épauler s’il le faut !

  
  
\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit raisonnable…

  
  
\- Bien-sûr que non. Pourquoi crois-tu que l’on dit que l’amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore ?

  
  
\- S’il-te-plaît, tais-toi, je ne veux plus rien entendre…

  
  
\- S’il n’y a que ça pour te faire plaisir !

  
  


* * *

\- Je n’arrive pas à croire que c’est à moi de faire ce travail ! Je suis déjà assez occupé comme ça sans qu’on m’en rajoute ! pestait Uriel.

\- Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu m’aies entraîné avec toi, répondit Raphaël d’un ton morne.

Après tout, lui-aussi était occupé… Après tous, ses mots croisés n’allaient pas se remplir tout seul…

\- Ça ne peut pas te faire de tord de te rendre utile de temps en temps !

Raphaël roula des yeux.

\- Je croyais que ce travail n’était pas du ressort des Archanges…

\- Exactement ! Ce travail concerne les Principautés ! Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi c’est à moi qu’incombe la tâche d’aller chercher le rapport mensuel des activités du Purgatoire ainsi que… _Eeeh !!_

Une flèche manqua de la toucher en pleine poitrine. Instinctivement, Raphaël l’avait tiré vers sa direction et la flèche alla se planter contre un mur.

\- Le Purgatoire est moins accueillant que dans mes souvenirs dis donc… dit Raphaël.

\- _Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?_

La voix d’Uriel avait comiquement pris un ton plus aigü.

Raphaël alla inspecter la flèche. Elle était longue, noire et portait une odeur particulière.

\- On dirait une flèche de Cupidon mais… avec une odeur plus… démoniaque…

Il observa les alentours. Ils avaient quitté le Paradis depuis plusieurs minutes et n’étaient plus protégés par Sa lumière divine, s’étant enfoncés dans les couloirs sombres et sinueux menant au Purgatoire.

Soudainement, il écarquilla les yeux.

\- _À couvert !!!_ s’écria Raphaël en allant se cacher derrière un rocher, Uriel à sa suite alors qu’une pluie de flèches menaçait de s’effondrer sur eux.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

Uriel commençait sérieusement à paniquer.

\- Un démon nous attaque avec des flèches semblables à celles de Cupidon, sauf qu’au lieu de provoquer l’Amour, elles provoquent une sensation irrésistible de luxure à la personne qu’elles touchent.

\- Un démon de la luxure si près du Purgatoire ? Mais c’est insensé !

\- Ça doit être un démon particulièrement acharné… répondit Raphaël. On dirait qu’il t’a pris en cible d’ailleurs…

\- Quoi ? Mais… mais… pourquoi ? demanda Uriel, blême.

\- Va savoir…

Alors qu’ils réfléchissaient sur le moyen de s’en sortir sans être attaqués, une voix claire et sonore se fit soudainement entendre.

\- _Je le savais !!_

La pluie de flèche cessa. Interloqués, les deux Archanges levèrent la tête de leur cachette.

Sans crier gare, Cupidon était apparu.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il fait là, mais qu’est-ce qu’il fait là ??

Uriel commençait à être perdu.

\- Je le savais que tu trouverais un moyen d’interférer dans mes affaires ! Heureusement que je veille au grain ! J’ai espionné Uriel dès lors qu’il est sorti du Paradis !

\- Affaires…. ? Espionné… ? Mais… que… quoi ??

Uriel avait l’air complètement déboussolé. Raphaël s’intéressa davantage au démon qui s’était dévoilé. Vêtu d’un mini-short kaki, d’une casquette de colonel et de bottes Doc Martens, Asmodée, démon de la luxure, leur faisait face, armée de son arc et de flèches.

\- Tu croyais vraiment que j’allais t’écouter ? répondit Asmodée à Cupidon. Ce défi m’intéresse, moi-aussi et je suis prêt à le relever et me rendre victorieux !

\- Je ne te laisserais jamais faire ! s’exclama Cupidon. Jamais la Luxure ne triomphera de l’Amour tant que je serai là !!

\- Tu ne seras pas toujours là pour le surveiller, Cupidon !

\- Je ne te laisserai jamais faire, espèce de sale pervers ! Retourne donc en Enfer !

Asmodée l’ignora et leva à nouveau son arc, prêt à tirer. Uriel blêmit, figé par la terreur.

Cupidon réfléchit rapidement. _Comment stopper le démon… ? Il ne fallait surtout pas qu’il gagne !_

Puis, pris d’une idée subite, il poussa des deux mains la première chose à sa portée.

Raphaël bascula en avant et vint butter contre le démon qui tomba.

Le choc de la collision et sa soudaine chute, se dit Asmodée, n’étaient rien à côté du fait de sentir le corps de Raphaël contre le sien.

Asmodée se figea, réalisant tout à coup ce qu’il venait de se passer. Le corps de Raphaël était doux et chaud contre le sien, et le démon fut tiraillé entre l’envie d’écorcher ce petit futé de Cupidon et profiter de l’occasion pour voler un baiser à Raphaël et caresser ce corps tant désiré.

L’air satisfait de Cupidon le sortit de sa torpeur.

\- Je vais te fumer, tu perds rien pour attendre !! s’écria Asmodée.

\- Tu n’as pas l’air de te plaindre de ta situation, pourtant, lui fit sournoisement remarquer Cupidon en jetant un œil sur une partie bien précise de son anatomie.

En effet, Raphaël pouvait sentir, contre sa cuisse, le désir ardent d’Asmodée. Cela ne semblait pas le perturber le moins du monde. Néanmoins, l’heure n’était pas aux activités physiques...

Asmodée poussa, malgré lui, un cri plaintif lorsque Raphaël se releva, mais il finit par l’imiter quelques secondes plus tard. Il était venu pour un travail bien précis, après tout.

Un coup d’œil aux alentours lui fit vite comprendre que Cupidon avait profité de ce moment de distraction pour filer en compagnie de leur proie.

Maudit soit ce Chérubin !

Il jeta un œil à Raphaël, qui était en train de remettre sa chemise en ordre. L’Archange était encore plus séduisant que dans ses souvenirs, c’en était presque un crime.

\- Puisqu’on est là, toi et moi, ça te dirait qu’on couche ensemble ?

Raphaël marqua un temps avant de répondre.

\- Je suis plus d’humeur pour un bon café…

* * *

  
Cupidon ne pouvait plus attendre, il devait agir !

  
  
Maintenant que Cupidon avait découvert qu'Asmodée n'allait reculer devant rien pour pervertir Uriel, il avait décidé qu'il était temps de mettre en oeuvre ses plans. À présent qu'il avait découvert la personne pour qui Uriel avait un faible, et bien qu’il continuait à le nier encore et encore, il était temps de passer aux travaux pratiques. La première occasion s’était présentée alors qu’il avait découvert qu’Haniel se trouvait aux archives du Paradis, à faire du classement. Une parfaite occasion pour Uriel de faire le premier pas, d’autant plus qu’Haniel était seule.

  
  
\- Alors, tu es prêt ? lui dit Cupidon, contenant à peine son enthousiasme, donnant un coup de coude à Uriel.

  
  
\- Prêt à quoi ? s’étonna Uriel.

  
  
\- À demander à Haniel de sortir avec toi, pardi !

  
  
Uriel s’étouffa presque.

  
  
\- Je ne vais rien lui demander du tout ! s’offusqua-t-il. C’est une collègue de travail, ni plus ni moins !

  
  
Cupidon leva les yeux au ciel.

  
  
\- Oui, oui… je connais ce refrain. Ce n’est qu’une collègue de travail, mais ça pourrait devenir bien plus ! Voyons, qu’est-ce qui te fait peur ?

  
  
\- Rien du tout ! répliqua Uriel, les rouges devenant rouges. Je n’ai pas envie de faire ce que tu me dis, voilà tout !

  
  
\- Tu es timide, c’est ça ? Il fallait le dire tout de suite voyons… c’est vrai que ça intimide, l’idée d’aborder l’élue de son cœur, mais ne t’en fais pas ! Je suis là pour t’aider. Je suis le roi des entremetteurs, je vais aller la voir et te décrocher un rendez-vous !

  
  
Cupidon commença à faire quelques pas en direction d’Haniel mais fut vite arrêté par Uriel qui s’était accroché à sa manche avec la force d’un désespéré.

  
  
\- Ne fait pas ça !! l’implora Uriel d’une voix aiguë.

  
  
\- Eh bien, va la voir alors ! lui proposa Cupidon. Elle est juste là, profite-en avant qu’elle ne s’éloigne.

  
  
\- Je ne peux pas faire ça !! s’écria Uriel, effaré.

  
  
Cupidon haussa des épaules.

  
  
\- Soit tu vas la voir, soit c’est moi qui m’en charge. À toi de choisir, Uriel !

  
  
Uriel resta figé sans dire un seul mot. Cela dura si longtemps que Cupidon se demanda s’il allait bien ou s’il n’allait pas rester dans cette position de façon permanente. Puis, Uriel se mit à bouger, avançant d’un pas, puis d’un autre, semblant résigné. Cupidon se félicita alors qu’Uriel se dirigeait vers Haniel, et observa attentivement le spectacle.

  
  
Uriel se racla la gorge une première fois, mais le son restait coincé dans sa gorge. Il essaye une nouvelle fois, un peu plus fort, sans qu’Haniel ne réagisse.

  
  
\- Hem… Bonjour, Haniel, tenta Uriel sans conviction.

  
  
Haniel ne cilla pas. Elle continua à chercher dans les archives. Uriel sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues. S’il avait l’habitude d’être ignoré, il n’avait jamais ressenti son estomac se tortiller comme à présent.

  
  
\- Haniel ?

  
  
Il se rapprocha d’elle, son épaule effleurant la sienne, mais elle continuait à trier puis ranger différents dossiers.

  
  
\- Est-ce que… tu m’entends ?

  
  
Haniel lâcha un soupir.

  
  
\- Que veux-tu, Uriel ?

  
  
Son ton peu engageant ne donnait plus du tout envie à Uriel d’engager la conversation. Il rassembla tout son courage pour lui répondre.

  
  
\- Je voulais juste… te saluer ?

  
  
\- Bonjour à toi-aussi, répondit-elle sans même le regarder, vidant une étagère de ses dossiers.

  
  
\- Je ne voulais pas t’importuner, s’excusa Uriel.

  
  
\- Enfin… puisque tu es là, tu peux te rendre utile. Voici des dossiers destinés à ton service, dit-elle en lui remettant une pile de lourds dossiers, tu pourras les classer et les ranger dans ton bureau !

  
  
Uriel n’osa rien dire et se contenta d’hocher la tête.

  
  
Cupidon secoua la tête puis soupira. Il n’y avait qu’Uriel pour revenir avec du travail alors qu’il était parti proposer un rendez-vous…

  
  


* * *

  
  
Un nouveau jour, un nouveau plan d’action.

  
  
Sitôt qu’il avait repéré sa cible seule, Cupidon avait tiré Uriel de son travail, s’étant précipité dans son bureau avec une telle vitesse que la pile de documents s’était renversé sur le pauvre Archange. Ce dernier avait à peine eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, que déjà Cupidon l’avait tiré par la manche en direction de la salle de repos où Haniel se préparait un thé.

  
  
\- Elle est seule et elle ne travaille pas, c’est ta chance ! l’encouragea Cupidon.

  
  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée…

  
  
\- Allons Uriel, tu ne sauras jamais si tu n’essaies pas !

  
  
Uriel hocha négativement la tête.

  
  
\- Non, je refuse de me ridiculiser davantage et de me retrouver une fois de plus mêlé à tes stupides plans ! J’étais très bien avant que tu ne viennes m’importuner !

  
  
Cupidon soupira, mais ne se découragea pas.

  
  
\- Très bien, tu ne me laisses pas le choix…

  
  
Il inspira puis déclara, haut et fort : « Hé, Haniel ! »

  
  
L’intéressée se retourna vers eux, un sourcil arqué vers le haut.

  
  
\- Oui ?

  
  
\- J’ai quelque chose à te di…

  
  
\- _Non, arrête !!_ l’implora pratiquement Uriel en murmurant frénétiquement. C’est bon, j’y vais, j’y vais mais s’il-te-plaît, _tais-toi !!_

  
  
\- Vas-y, bourreau des cœurs ! chuchota Cupidon avec enthousiasme.

  
  
Jamais Uriel n’avait détesté Cupidon. Avant cet instant.

  
  
Il prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers Haniel. Il inspira, puis expira. Inspira, expira.

  
  
\- Haniel, commença Uriel, moins clairement qu’il l’aurait voulu. Est-ce que tu...

  
  
Haniel l’observa avec patience, attendant qu’il continue sa phrase. Paradoxalement, cela angoissa Uriel davantage.

  
  
\- Est-ce que tu… voudrais…

  
  
Uriel pouvait sentir le regard de Cupidon derrière lui. Maudit soit le dieu de l’amour, pour l’avoir entraîné dans cette histoire !

  
  
\- Est-ce que tu voudrais bien…

  
  
Il prit une profonde inspiration.

  
  
\- Est-ce que tu voudrais qu’on… range les archives, ensemble ?

  
  
Si Cupidon ne tenait pas autant à rester discret, tout le Paradis aurait entendu son long gémissement de frustration.

  
  
Si Haniel était surprise de sa proposition, elle ne le laissait pas paraître.

  
  
\- Sans façon, on m’attend pour une audience. Une autre fois, peut-être.

  
  
\- Oh… d’accord, répondit Uriel qui n’arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il se sentait… déçu.

  
  
\- À bientôt Uriel, le salua Haniel en s’éloignant.

  
  
Uriel la salua à son tour d’un mouvement de main.

  
  
Il continua à agiter la main, les yeux vers l’horizon, même lorsqu’Haniel fut hors de vue.

  
  


* * *

  
  
Une nouvelle semaine était passée, avec elle de nombreux plans ayant échoué. Cupidon se laissa tomber sur un nuage qui avait été réaménagé en fauteuil, un verre de margarita dans la main, pour se détendre.

  
  
C’est ainsi que Raphaël le trouva. Il le détailla de la tête aux pieds. Sa mine déconfite, le verre à la main, le corps avachi sur un nuage, son air fatigué.

  
  
\- On t’a déjà vu avec meilleure mine, se contenta-t-il de dire.

  
  
Cupidon soupira.

  
  
\- C’est à cause d’Uriel, tous mes plans n’ont abouti à rien jusque là… Je commence à être à court d’idées…

  
  
\- Tu t’entêtes toujours à lui trouver quelqu’un, hein ?

  
  
\- Bien-sûr ! affirma Cupidon. L’Amour n’abandonne jamais, il triomphe de tous les obstacles !

  
  
\- Hum… certes. Et comment ça se déroule jusqu’ici ? demanda Raphaël, vaguement curieux.

  
  
\- J’ai réussi à lui trouver quelqu’un, c’est déjà une demi-victoire ! Il ne me reste plus qu’à faire en sorte qu’elle remarque Uriel…

  
  
\- Ah oui ? Qui ça ? demanda Raphaël, incrédule, qui avait du mal à imaginer Uriel s’intéresser de près ou de loin à quelqu’un.

  
  
\- Haniel, la cheffe des Principautés, elle travaille aussi en tant que juge chez les Dominitions, répondit Cupidon.

  
  
\- Hum… oui je la connais, j’ai déjà été convoquée chez elle plusieurs fois… Alors, comment ça avance ?

  
  
\- Pas aussi bien que je l’aurais voulu, admit Cupidon avec une moue. Uriel ne fait rien pour me faciliter la tâche… mais je ne compte pas me décourager. J’ai encore d’autres atouts dans ma manche !

  
  
\- Hum… quoi comme atouts ?

  
  
\- Leur préparer en douce un dîner aux chandelles… aucun des deux ne saura ce qui leur arrive avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Ou bien alors les enfermer dans une pièce en attendant que ça évolue entre eux… ou encore entraîner Uriel à l’épée. Voir quelqu’un se battre avec une épée, ça impressionne toujours !

  
  
\- Il ne faut pas trop y compter… Uriel n’a jamais été sportif et il ne le sera jamais, fit remarquer Raphaël.

  
  
\- Il n’aura pas besoin de l’être mais plutôt d’en créer l’illusion… Il suffit qu’Haniel le voit en train de faire quelques mouvements d’épée et ça l’impressionnera !

  
  
\- Je n’en suis pas si sûr… répondit Raphaël, dubitatif.

  
  
\- Salut, de quoi vous parlez ? leur demanda une voix derrière eux.

  
  
Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à Gabriel qui les observait avec curiosité, une sucette dans la main.

  
  
\- C’est une histoire compliqu… commença à dire Raphaël.

  
  
\- On cherche une épée pour Uriel, l’interrompit Cupidon.

  
  
Les yeux bleus de Gabriel s’écarquillèrent.

  
  
\- Une épée ? Pour quoi faire ?

  
  
\- Pour qu’il puisse impressionner une fille, répondit Cupidon. Tu sais, un peu comme les chevaliers qui vont délivrer des princesses.

  
  
\- Uriel va délivrer une princesse ? s’exclama Gabriel avec stupéfaction.

  
\- Il y a pas de princesse, répondit Raphaël qui avait clairement envie d’être ailleurs.

  
  
\- Mais Dondon a parlé de chevaliers et de princesses…

  
  
\- Uriel n’a rien d’un chevalier, Gabriel…

  
  
\- Ce que je voulais dire, Gabriel, reprit Cupidon, c’est qu’Uriel a besoin d’une épée pour impressionner une fille. Tu comprends ?

  
  
Gabriel ouvrit la bouche en « O ».

  
  
\- Aaaaah oui, je comprends !! Eh, attendez ! Attendez ! Je sais où trouver une épée !! Ne bougez pas, j’arrive !!

  
  
Puis l’archange fila, à la vitesse de l’éclair, sous les yeux ébahis de ses compagnons.

  
  
\- Il… va vraiment chercher une épée ? demanda Cupidon.

  
  
Raphaël haussa des épaules.

  
  
\- C’est Gabriel, il faut s’attendre à tout avec lui…

  
  
Fidèle à sa promesse, Gabriel revint quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait troqué sa sucette avec une épée dont la lame était longue de plusieurs centimètres et qui était illuminée par des flammes rouges et oranges.

  
  
\- Tadaaaaaa ! s’écria Gabriel, montrant fièrement l’épée à Cupidon et Raphaël.

  
  
\- J’avoue que tu m’impressionnes, Gabriel, répondit Cupidon avec un sourire surpris mais ravi. Elle est splendide, cette épée !

  
  
\- C’est d’ailleurs étonnant comme elle ressemble à celle de Michael, remarqua Raphaël.

  
  
\- C’est normal, c’est la sienne ! répondit Gabriel le plus simplement du monde.

  
  
Raphaël et Cupidon se figèrent en parfaite synchronie, jusqu’à ce que…

  
  
\- Tu as _quoi_ ??!

  
  
\- Tu es insensé ! Prendre l’épée de Michael ! C’est la seule chose qu’il chérisse, il n’a jamais permis à quiconque de la prendre !

  
  
\- Personne ? questionna Cupidon.

  
  
\- Personne d’encore en vie pour l’affirmer…

  
  
Gabriel fit alors une moue triste.

  
  
\- Oh mais, c’est pour aider Uriel ! Je vais lui rendre après son épée ! De toute façon, Michael ne m’a pas vu la prendre. Je l’ai vu nulle part…

  
  
Un bruit assourdissant se fit alors entendre. Les vitraux d’une fenêtre haute explosèrent soudainement et une forme vola en un éclair à travers la pièce, faisant se détacher de son socle l’une des colonnes de la pièce qui s’effondra dans un bruit sourd, faisant trembler le sol. Dans cette agitation, la forme atterrit dans un nuage de poussière et d’éclats de la colonne de marbre. Cupidon et les deux anges reconnurent alors les cheveux blonds et en désordre de Michael et les grandes ailes blanches avant de remarquer l’éclat de la colère dans ses yeux et l’expression menaçante de son visage.

  
  
Face à son expression peu engageante, Gabriel lâcha un cri effrayé et aigu, puis s’éloigna de plusieurs centimètres, tenant toujours fermement son précieux butin dans les mains.

  
  
\- _Toi_ ! feula Michael. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de vite me rentre mon épée, ou ça va barder !

  
Il fit un pas, puis deux, en sa direction. Gabriel couina de peur. Il observa Michael, puis l’épée, puis Raphaël et Cupidon, puis l’épée, puis Michael.

  
\- Tiens, c’est toi l’chat !! dit Gabriel en balançant l’épée en direction de Raphaël avant de s’enfuir à toute vitesse.

  
  
Instinctivement, Raphaël avait tendu ses mains pour recevoir l’épée, puis il s’aperçut que le regard menaçant de Michael s’était dirigé vers lui. Il déglutit, ressentant tout à coup comme un mauvais pressentiment.

  
Puis, au lieu de lancer l’épée en direction de son véritable propriétaire, Raphaël fit la première chose qui lui vint à l’esprit.

  
  
Il s’enfuit, en compagnie de son butin.

  
  
Le cri de Michael se répercuta dans les couloirs du Paradis.

  
  


* * *

  
Raphaël ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il courrait, ni où il avait atterrit, s’il devait être honnête. La raison s’était envolée pour laisser place à son instinct de survie lorsque le regard meurtrier de Michael s’était posé sur lui, et son instinct de survie lui commandait de s’enfuir et fissa !

  
  
Il savait que c’était stupide, et qu’il aurait eu une chance de s’en tirer s’il avait tout simplement rendu l’épée à Michael. Il était cependant difficile d’avoir les idées claires lorsqu’on était poursuivi par un archange qui avait pour projet de vous attraper et vous faire subir Dieu savait quoi !

  
  
Il ignorait où était Cupidon ni quelle distance le séparait de Michael, tout ce qu’il savait, c’était qu’il devait se trouver une bonne cachette et ne plus s’intéresser de près ou de loin aux plans de Cupidon, pour le bien de ses plumes.

  
  
Il arriva à un angle et tourna vers la droite, manquant de glisser sur le sol.

  
  
Puis, à quelques mètres, se tenait Uriel qui se préparait à entrer dans son bureau.

  
  
Raphaël ne réfléchit pas un instant.

  
  
\- Hé, Uriel !!!!

  
  
Le principal concerné se retourna, perplexe. Raphaël supposa que la vue d’un collègue fonçant vers lui comme s’il avait le diable aux trousses, et en possession d’une épée, avait de quoi surprendre.

  
  
\- Raphaël ?

  
  
\- Tiens, attrape ! dit Raphaël en lui lançant l’épée.

  
  
L’instinct seul avait permis à Uriel d’attraper l’épée au vol, tout perplexe qu’il était. Son regard suivit Raphaël, étonné à la fois de sa réaction et de le voir fuir à toute jambe, lui d’habitude si flegmatique et qui ne se résolvait à courir que pour fuir les responsabilités.

  
  
\- Mais qu’est-ce que…

  
  
Une ombre menaçante se rapprochant de plus en plus dangereusement de lui l’empêcha de continuer sa phrase. Avec un mauvais pressentiment, il se tourna vers l’aura menaçante.

  
  
Il avait à peine le temps de cligner des yeux ou de protester que déjà, Michael avait fondu sur lui dans un concert de bruits sourds et de poussière.

  
  


* * *

  
  
\- C’est le p… pire jour de ma vie ! geignit Uriel.

  
  
À ses côtés, Raphaël, qui se rendait parfois utile en tant qu’Archange guérisseur, finissait de bander son épaule et s’attela à remettre en place quelques plumes qu’Uriel avait perdues lors de l’attaque de Michael.

  
  
\- Mais non, voyons. Ce n’est certes pas la _meilleure_ des journées mais ce n’est pas le pire jour de ta vie, lui dit Raphaël en remettant des plumes avec la précision d’un joueur d’échec.

  
  
Uriel renifla.

  
  
\- Tu… tu le penses vraiment ? lui demanda-t-il.

  
  
\- Mais oui… Rappelle-toi du jour où Lucifer est remonté au Paradis… là, on peut dire que c’était le pire jour de ta vie, où la fois où Gabriel a rapporté tout un troupeau d’éléphants dans ton bureau, ou encore la fois où…

  
  
\- C’est bon… c’est bon… j’ai saisi le message, répondit mornement Uriel. _Décidément, il n’était pas aidé._

  
  
\- Voilà, il faut positiver ! Évite de trop bouger ton aile, ces plumes ne vont pas se rattacher toutes seules…

  
  
\- Quelle brute, ce Michael, se plaignit Uriel.

  
  
\- Comme d’habitude, tu as du t’y faire depuis, non ?

  
  
\- Il m’a déjà tapé dessus quand j’ai voulu lui donner une mission, énonça Uriel, il m’a aussi tapé quand je lui ai demandé de changer de tenue, il m’a même déjà tapé dessus parce que j’avais respiré trop fort dans sa direction, mais il ne m’était jamais tombé dessus sans raison ! Et puis d’ailleurs, qu’est-ce qu’il t’a pris de me balancer son épée d’abord ?! ajouta-t-il avec mauvaise humeur en se tournant vers Raphaël.

  
  
\- Hem… tu veux le mensonge diplomatique ou la vérité qui fâche ?

  
  
\- _Raphaël…_

  
  
Le ton d’Uriel laissait deviner l’avertissement qui se cachait dans ses paroles.

  
  
\- Tu ne veux pas plutôt te reposer d’abord ? tenta Raphaël. Je suis sûr que toute cette agitation a du te fatiguer...

  
  
\- Et te laisser filer à l’anglaise ? Tu ne vas pas t’en tirer comme ça Raphaël, je veux des réponses !

  
  
 _Loupé_. Uriel ne le connaissait que trop bien, ses bonnes vieilles combines n’allaient pas le sauver cette fois.

  
  
\- Voyons Uriel, il ne faut pas t’exalter comme ça…

  
  
\- Je dérange ? demanda une nouvelle voix.

  
  
Les deux archanges se retournèrent en parfaite synchronisation. Dans l’encadrement de la porte se tenait la figure d’Haniel. Uriel se figea, comme transformé en statue. Raphaël leva les yeux au ciel, Le remerciant pour cette distraction bienvenue, et s’activa à décrocher ses doigts de sa chemise, avec difficulté, c’est qu’il était bien accroché, le bougre !

  
  
\- Non, pas du tout ! D’ailleurs, je vais vous laisser, vous devez avoir beaucoup de choses à vous dire ! répondit Raphaël, ayant réussi à se délivrer de la prise d’Uriel.

  
  
Haniel attendit le départ de Raphaël, qui avait filé comme une anguille, avant de se rapprocher et de s’asseoir sur le bord du lit. Elle examina Uriel de la tête au pied et ce dernier, qui avait fini de dégivrer, eut un frisson secouant tout son être, sans qu’il ne parvienne à en déterminer la cause exacte.

  
  
\- J’ai appris ce qu’il s’était passé, dit-elle enfin. Je suis venue voir comment tu allais.

  
  
\- Je… Heu… Hum… Ah…

  
  
Uriel avait les mots dans son esprit, du moins il l’espérait, cependant sa voix refusait de les reformuler. Haniel le regarda avec un regard concerné.

  
  
\- Le langage semble être atteint. Les coups de Michael n’ont pas eu d’impact neurologique au moins ? Tu te sens conscient et orienté ?

  
Uriel ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n’en sortit. Pourquoi Haniel le regardait sans rien dire, laissant Uriel dans son embarras ? Il déglutit, se racla la gorge une puis deux fois. Inspira, Expira.

  
  
\- O… oui, répondit-il, regrettant que sa voix ne sonne pas aussi forte et sûre qu’il l’aurait voulu. Ce n’est pas la première fois que j’ai affaire au sale caractère de Michael. Je m’en remettrai, comme toujours.

  
  
\- J’avais cru comprendre que ça arrivait souvent, dit lentement Haniel. Il ne me semble pas très équilibré, non ?

  
  
Uriel faillit s’étouffer avec sa salive. Rares étaient les anges qui se permettaient une telle remarque concernant Michael, du moins s’ils tenaient à leurs plumes et leur auréole, sauf si l’ange en question s’appelait Raphaël et n’avait aucun instinct de préservation ou encore Gabriel qui était l’inconscience incarnée.

  
  
\- Michael a son petit caractère, commença-t-il à dire.

  
  
_C’est un euphémisme !_

  
  
\- Il n’est pas connu pour sa délicatesse… continua-t-il.

  
  
_Comme peuvent l’attester les démons, du moins ceux qui ont encore l’usage de la parole !_

  
  
\- On ne pourra pas le changer…

  
  
_C’est une cause perdue, certains anges avaient **chuté** après avoir essayé de produire son profil psychologique._

  
  
\- Il est comme ça avec tout le monde, je crois qu’il n’aime que son épée mais il est efficace dans ce qu’il fait et je préfère le savoir ici que dans l’autre camp, termina Uriel.

  
  
 _Michael était déjà un cauchemar à gérer au Paradis, il n’osait pas imaginer les dégâts qu’il causerait s’il travaillait pour l’Enfer_ … Cette simple pensée le fit frissonner.

  
  
\- Oui, on ne peut pas nier son efficacité au combat, concéda Haniel. J’ai eu vent de certains démons qui fuyaient à sa simple vue.

  
  
Uriel n’avait aucun de mal à la croire. Michael était un avertissement à lui tout seul. Haniel se pencha soudainement vers lui et posa sa main sur son poignet. Si les anges avaient un cœur, celui d’Uriel aurait manqué un battement.

  
  
\- Préviens-moi lorsque tu seras rétabli, lui dit-elle.

  
  
Elle se leva du lit puis commença à s’éloigner, et Uriel ne parvenait pas à savoir pourquoi il semblait déçu.

  
  
Puis, à l’encadrement de la porte, elle se retourna pour l’observer.

  
  
\- Au fait, si ton offre de classer les archives tient toujours, je serais ravie de t’aider, lui dit-elle.

  
  
Puis, inexplicablement, les joues d’Uriel se mirent à rougir, ses yeux fixés sur Haniel jusqu’à ce qu’elle disparaisse.

  
  
Un bruit le fit vit redescendre au ciel. À quelques mètres de lui, Cupidon et Raphaël étaient en train de pouffer de rire.

  
  
_Décidément… il n’était pas aidé !_

* * *

Cupidon sirota son verre, et poussa un soupir de bonheur. Le cocktail était délicieux, et il lui semblait encore plus divin puisqu’il s’agissait du verre de la victoire, celui qu’il s’accordait après une mission complexe mais réussie. Il était assis dans un bar, au comptoir, quelque part en Autriche. Si on le lui demandait, il s’y était également rendu pour échapper à Michael, qui avait appris le fin mot de l’histoire et qui avait bien envie de se défouler sur les vrais coupables, mais Cupidon préférait la version officieuse où il était parti pour s’accorder un verre bien mérité.

Non loin de lui, Raphaël et Gabriel étaient assis sur une table. Raphaël sirotait une Margarita et Gabriel buvait un verre de lait aromatisé à la fraise tout en discutant avec les humains de la table d’à côté :

\- Et c’est comme ça que Riri a pu conquérir la princesse Haniel qui pourra lui faire des bisous magiques pour soigner ses bobos. Mais Mickey a récupéré son épée, c’est dommage que Riri n’a pas pu en profiter… De toute façon, Mickey n’est pas partageur. Il ne veut même pas me laisser jouer avec Monsieur Moustache, le dragon qu’il a piqué à Lucifer…

Enivrés par l’alcool, les humains écoutaient Gabriel sans commenter. Raphaël avait tenu à accompagner Cupidon, et Gabriel les avait suivi, et à rester sur Terre le temps que Michael se calme. Lui seul là-haut savait combien de temps ça pouvait durer !

Il allait demander au (très mignon, il faudrait qu’il pense à lui demander son numéro…) serveur de le resservir, lorsqu’il sentit quelqu’un prendre place à côté de lui, et une odeur de souffre envahit ses narines.

Cupidon jeta un coup d’œil, et fut surpris de reconnaître une figure familière. Après ce qu’il s’était passé la dernière fois, il ne s’attendait pas à revoir Asmodée.

\- Asmodée, salua Cupidon en arquant un sourcil. Quel mauvais vent t’amène ?

\- J’ai appris ta… victoire, répondit Asmodée. Je ne te félicite pas. Quand on a libre accès au Paradis, ça devient plus facile !

\- Mauvais perdant, répondit Cupidon avec un sourire suffisant. Et détrompe-toi ! La tâche fut plus compliquée qu’elle en avait l’air… mais au final, l’Amour triomphe toujours, comme il se doit !

Asmodée lâcha une grimace à l’évocation du mot « amour » et retroussa son nez comme si son odorat avait été attaqué par une odeur nauséabonde.

\- Je n’ai pas dit mon dernier mot, Cupidon ! le prévint-il. Je te propose une revanche, qu’en dis-tu ?

Cupidon l’observa et sourit comme s’il avait eu un enfant essayant de l’intimider en face de lui.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu vas te soucier de notre revanche bien longtemps…

Asmodée haussa des sourcils.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, un rire clair se fit entendre. Asmodée se raidit et se retourna. Raphaël était en train de rire à une plaisanterie qu’un mortel était en train de lui raconter. Subtilement, il passa sa main sur le bras de l’Archange, caressant. Asmodée vit rouge, puis fusilla du regard Cupidon.

\- Ce n’est pas fini Cupidon, on se retrouvera ! lui promit-il.

Puis, le démon se leva de son siège puis parti à la rencontre de Raphaël, bien décidé à éloigner l’Archange du mortel et à tenter sa chance.

Cupidon sourit. Asmodée n’était pas le genre de démon à laisser une telle opportunité de séduire Raphaël filer, ni à cacher sa curiosité quand quelqu’un – fut-il ange, démon ou humain – essayait de le charmer.

Il finit son verre et appela le serveur, bien décidé à commander un autre cocktail et, qui sait, repartir avec le mignon petit serveur.


End file.
